Whoops!
by NumaNuma Gal
Summary: Dear readers. I am trapped in the Invader ZiM universe. I am forced to live through episodes! I wanna go home. Please help. -Marty.
1. A rip in the universe

It was early in the morning when we finally trooped out into the dump.

"Alright class, today we're going to get a tour from mister Lancey." my teacher droned. For the rest of the morning, we blundered around listening to boring mister Lancey talk about the three R's. (Reduce Reuse Recycle)

But then something caught my eye.

It was small, about half my hight, and silver, with big dead eyes and a small antenna on the top of its bowl-shaped head.

"Omigosh!" i whispered.

It looked just like Gir when he was offline!

I decided to go look at it, so I quietly slipped away from the group.

Big mistake.

As i went closer, it looked more like Gir than ever. I felt the excitement grow within me.

I went right up to it, and touched it's face...

There was a bright flash of white light!

For a second I was in blackness, my hand still pressed against the Gir-thingys mouth, then i was on a street.

I looked around... And i screamed. Everything had a black outline! Everything! I was afraid, afraid to look down. But i did.

My whole body was outlined. I looked at my hands, and screamed again. I ONLY HAD FOUR FINGERS! (well, actually if you count the thumb as not being a finger, i would have three, but whatever, i had four fingers.)

I screamed and screamed and screamed.

People looked at me. One ugly woman pointed at me and said: "Look! It's a crazy screamin' girl!"

I was having a nervous brake-down. To make matters worse, i heard a honk and a screech.

"HEY! STOP BLOCKING THE ROAD!" yelled someone in a red van.

I screamed and ran onto the sidewalk.

I could not believe it. I had somehow come through a rip, between worlds! Then i saw something. The Gir-thingy was still on the road! And just then, a huge truck came roaring around the corner!

And for some reason... I ran back onto the street and grabbed the little metal statue.

Then it spoke, in a dazed way, like it had just woken up.

"Where...Am I?" it asked. Red lights flickered in it's eyes, then became solid and still. It jumped up.

"Sir reporting for Duty." it rumbled, saluting me.

I stood there, in the same position for about 30 seconds, then screamed some more.

0000000000000000000000000000

It was nearing nightfall, and I had finally calmed down enough to tell the SIR unit about myself and where I came from.

But instead of attacking me for not being irken, it said that I reactivated it, and I should be It's master.

"This is so predictable." i sighed, lying down on the sidewalk.

"What am i going to do?"

It was then I thought of It.

Skool. It was easy, just pretend to be a new student, get into skool and stay there until i could come up with a plan.

Since I had to disguise the SIR unit, and I had no technology whatsoever, I just thought i'd tell them I built it. It was a very 'advanced' universe I thought.

And so, I walked around and asked for directions.

And the next morning, I was at the skool.

"Weird, I don't feel tired at all! Maybe since I'm in a cartoon, I don't need much sleep!" I said, interestedly.


	2. Oi

"Class! Today we have a new, hopeless student in our class. Miss... What was your name?" miss Bitters barked from the front of the class."

"Oh this is so original" i mumbled, stumbling into the class.

"What was your name?!" screeched miss bitters again.

"Umm... Y-yes! I-I'm M... No... Xim! Yes! Xim Whatwasyourname!" i said stupidly. Yes, i know. idiotic, but true. I couldn't use my real name, of corse not! So I used the name of a character I'm working on. His/her

(not sure witch yet) name is Xim. Ingenious no? Anyway.

"Now go sit down!" growled miss bitters.

A boy in the middle row dropped through the floor, and i edgily sat down in the chair he had left behind.

"To day we will learn about the affects of poison ivy." said miss bitters after i had sat down.

00000000000000000000000000

By the end of the day, i probably forgot more than I learned. The food, was horrible, and then i saw what i looked like in a fountain in the skool grounds. And of corse, I screamed again.

I was build, along the lines of all the other children, with a blocky head that tapered down into the neck. My eyes were huge and round, with small brown pupils. My hair was short and it curled up a bit at the ends. Finally, my jacket and pants looked just like every other cartoon characters.

And as I screamed, i looked at the pool, realizing my mouth could grow bigger than anything I could ever make it do, i screamed again,my hands in my mouth, screaming and screaming till a group of kids came over to see what i was doing.

"Hey look screamy! You have a rival now!" taunted the children.

I walked away moodily, hearing the children's laughter.

Then i saw something make me feel better.

"COOL!" i gasped.

My hands, no matter what, seemed to stick out at the back, not hang down like they do in real-life.

"HAH! I KNEW IT! LAZY DRAWERS!" i yelled, pointing my finger to the sky.

Then i heard more laughter. "Great. Another drop in popularity." i sighed.

Then a boy walked up to me. My pupils contracted. He was completely and utterly green.

"You stole my name!" he whispered, his eyes narrowed.

"NO! NEEE! NYA-wait a minute. What?" I asked.

"You stole my name! It's ZIM! I AM ZIM!" he yelled.

"YOU MORON! MY NAME IS SPELLED X-I-M!" i retorted moodily.

"YOU STOLE MY NAME!" he yelled again.

"X-I-"

"YOU STOLE MY NAME!"

"X-"

"YOU STOLE MY NAME!"

"IT'S X-I-M! NOT Z-I-M! IT SOUNDS THE SAME!!" I exploded. (Readers, you are not to steal XIM ok? If you do, i'll send rabid weasels to eat your brains.)

Zim paused for a second, his face contorted with rage.

"YOU STOLE MY NAME!" he screeched again.

"AUGH!" I yelled, hitting my head and running away from the yelling alien.

00000000000000000

"I wanna go home!" i whined. "This is not one of those stupid, cliche stories where you become friends with your favourite characters! This is... I don't even know anymore!"

More children whispered as i sobbed in the corner.

Suddenly i felt someone pocking my arm. "Mistress. Mistress? Are you ill?" asked the small robot.

"No. I wanna go home. You brought me here, you bring me home ok?" i said angrily.

"I am not sure how to. I have been researching that, and i have not found anything conclusive." it said in a monotone.

"ARAH! I HATE THIS PLACE! IT'S FUN TO WRITE ABOUT, BUT C'MON! C'MON!!" I yelled in exasperation.


	3. Return

"What am I gonna do?" I asked myself, looking around at the stained walls.

"I need someone who knows about other worlds, i need someone with technology, I need...Ah..." and i realized. I needed DIB!

He was my favourite character (And still is) and I was shy about asking, but i finally plucked up the courage to ask.

He was sitting on a bench with a computer when i walked up to him.

"...Um..." i began shakily.

"What?" he asked looking up at me.

Ack! Why is it so hard to ask!? i thought angrily.

Finally, i took a deep breath and asked at the speed of sound "I NEED YOUR HELP! I'M TRAPPED IN THIS STUPID UNIVERSE AND YOUR THE ONLY HUMAN THINGY THAT HAS ENOUGH KNOWLEDGE OF OTHER WORLDS AND TECHNOLOGY I CAN ASK!"

"Umm...Wait a second, your from another world?" asked Dib a little accusingly.

"Yes. In my world, we don't have black outlines. Or incredibly strong hairdo's." i said. Right after, i turned around and gaged on myself.

Ack! What made me say that? i thought sickly. Maybe it's all this cartoony stuff. It's getting to me!

"Umm... Okay, meet me at my house tonight, i'll see what i can do." he said.

"But I-" I began, but suddenly, everything was fading out. And then...

00000000000000000

I was at Dib's house.

"Um... Fade-ins?" I wondered out loud.

And so I walked up, and opened the unlocked door.

Gaz was there, eating pizza and watching TV.

"Is your brother home?" i asked.

"Yep. Up in his room. He's been yelling about some weirdo from another world." she said, without even flinching, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Okaaaay..." i said. And i walked upstairs. (BTW, did i mention that SIR was with me? Uh oh...)

When i got to the door of his room, i knocked, and the double doors shunted sideways.

"Hi! Glad to see you- HEY! YOU HAVE A SIR! YOUR AN ALIEN! AN ALIEN!" he yelled.

"I JUST PICKED THIS UP! IT TELOPORTED ME HERE!" i yelled.

"Oh. He replied.

"Um, ok. Can you get me home?" I asked.

"I think so." he said. "Come over here. If your universe is close enough, you'll be able to get to it, if you have something from it. I'll feed it into the machine, and you'll be home!"

"Okay..." i said. I checked my bag. Inside was a bunch of things, then i found the tissue box. "Okay!"i said, handing him a tissue.

He fed it into the machine.

Before i disappeared, i said: "Thank you so much! Keep the SIR as p-" but as i finished Payment, i was already back in the junkyard.

"God." i said. "It's good to be home."

And so i smiled, walking off, not noticing the screaming kid with spiked-up bright purple hair behind me.


End file.
